


Small Surprises

by Huffordle



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, It's Q's Birthday, M/M, Married Couple, Ugh soo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffordle/pseuds/Huffordle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Q's birthday, but James is on mission and work is being a butt. He expects a lonely night at home with pot noodles and maybe some Top Gear, but that's not what he recieves..</p>
<p>Not nearly as exciting as the summary sounds. This is basically just some super fluffy stuff I thought of at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I do not own any of these characters... :(

Q's day had, so far, been shit and it wasn't even noon. James was on a mission in Wales. Seriously? _Wales_ of all places? Therefore, Q had woken up alone to a phone call from R at five frantically relaying that two of the servers for Medical had crashed and nobody can get to patient files. Q hung up with a resigned sigh and quickly shuffled in to work.

 

After the Medical crisis, the Quartermaster’s day became utterly mundane to the point where Q became a stroppy seven-year-old in his head.

 

_Today is stupid. Why isn't James home? He should be home. It's my_ Birthday _ after all. One day of the year that is marginally better than the rest and I get stuck doing seven million pages of paperwork. _

 

His inner self was stomping around in a massive tantrum, but his outer shell just held it's calm demeanor.

 

Moneypenny slipped into his office with take-away from his favorite Thai place which seemed to at least minimize the tantrum-esque storm brewing in his head.

 

“So, hows the hubby?” Eve asked in a lithe tone between bites of Chicken Satay.

 

Q rolled his eyes. “You know he'll kill you if he ever hears you call him that? And I don't know because we are not allowed to work together until after this mission because  _ someone _ decided to tell Tanner how we were using the comm lines during our down time” He finished with a glare.

 

“Oh calm down, if I had known Tanner was going to be such a prude, do you think I would've told him?” Moneypenny's look of apology looked so foreign that Q descended into a fit of giggles.

 

“You look like a bloody kicked puppy when you do that.”

 

Eve rolled her eyes and stood to leave. “Whatever, I'll see you around deary!” and she sauntered out of the office. Q's giggles morphed into a groan when he noticed the two fresh folders of requisition forms Moneypenny had left for him.

 

Finally, at 7, Q slipped out of the building without notice and made his way home. With a sigh, he finally accepted that today, even though he was technically another year older, was just going to be like any other day. For dinner, he would make the pot noodles left in the pantry mostly because he couldn't cook worth his life but also because James refused, on principle, to never eat them. Ever.

 

Q shuffled up the three flights of stairs to his and James's flat. They had moved into a new flat after they were married because James had always hated his flat and Q's was really quite tiny.

 

He unlocked all three deadbolts and slipped inside into the dark entry. 

 

He slipped of his shoes and hung his coat without turning on any lights until he reached the kitchen. The Quartermaster quickly made his pot noodles and retreated to the main room. He set down the noodles and reached for the light switch. As the lights turned on, he saw a chair – no,  _ his _ chair that was always in the study – sitting where the coffee table always sat. He froze wishing he had his bag – including his taser - with him instead of it still lying under his coat by the door.

 

“I've been expecting you, Mr. Bond,,” a rather amused – and familiar – voice spoke from the chair as it turned dramatically. Q's panic turned into confusion which turned into amusement in the blink of an eye. 

 

James  _ Bloody _ Bond was sitting in the chair menacingly stoking a small sleeping kitten with a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

Q burst into laughter. “That- that sounds like one of the ridiculous lines your “villains” throw at you!”

 

James slowly rose, careful of the dozing kitten, and enveloped Q in a hug. “Happy birthday darling,” Q curled up in James's arms and giggled softly.

 

“A cat? I'd never think you the type.” His voice was muffled by his agent's shirt.

 

“I gave this little girl one bite of my lunch, _one_. And she wouldn't stop following me after that. I figured you would like her, as she obviously already loves me. Honestly, she only got the bite because her fir reminds me of your hair.”

 

Q looked down at the kitten. She was all dark-brown and ridiculously shaggy. Her ears were far to big for her head and her eyes were a vibrant shade of gold. “Does she have a name?”

 

“Not that I know of,” James murmured into Q's hair.

 

“Hmmmm. How about Chewie?” James looked skeptical. “What?” Q refuted, “She looks like a miniature Wookie!” 

 

James smiled and scratched her behind the ears. “Chewie it is.”

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some comments cause I'm sure I can improve. Comments or kudos = internet cookies
> 
> Thanks for reading this!!!


End file.
